Snow Elves
Subrace of Elves. Description The snow elve'''s are an uncommon race in Phrelle, and until recently they were almost never seen outside of their homelands - the Nar'Talas Mountains around the Sige Suoress Valley. In the distant past, some moon elves moved out of the valley to the tops of the mountains. They were faithful to Aerdie Faenya and were rewarded for their ingenuity and tenacity with the blessings of the Angharradh, or so legends say. History Their capital city was Kaayset, and the '''snow elves are quite proud of their accomplishments in architecture, hunting, and survival skills. Their rangers are bar none, and while they all have an inherant ability for minor practical magics, they are not fond of mages, thinking of it as cheating themselves of the ability to learn to do it the 'hard' way. Many snow elves ventured out in to the outside world for the first time during the Titan War, and the pale elves were a surprise to the cities they visited.They appear aloof, but are simply cautious and slow to trust. Once you have earned a snow elf's favour, however, you have a loyal friend for life. Cross them, and you will find yourself pursued by a ruthless foe. They take everything seriously, even fun, and devote time for it in their lives. Children learn from a young age at the feet of their parents, it is not unknown to bring young ones along on hunting trips or to the loom or tannery. The youngest children are watched over by the elders, who are considered founts of vast knowledge and wisdom. Their winter gear is well-made and beautiful, covered in beadwork made of small bones, teeth, quills, and other scavenged and repurposed items. Nothing goes to waste in a snow elf village, and traveling with one you will find they always have what they need somewhere in their backpacks, they are nothing if not well prepared. Phrelle Snow Elves Alithrya * The Frost Tip Timberlands and Lichtop Mountain are said to hold snow elf tribes. They act as guardians of the mountains keeping people from climbing and due to their beliefs and sense of duty anything from descending. Cantomer * There are no known settlements of snow elves. Ezora * The Eastern Vatark Mountains is said to have a small cluster of snow elves amongst the various peaks. They are reclusive and have been left alone on the continent, to handle their own affairs. At most a few trust traders know where to meet representatives of the clans. Laikka * Once the capital of the Snow Elves, Kaayset was a proud and beautiful city. Today after the fall, the snow elves who survived travel the lands set free from their solitary lives. Northern Chain * There are no known settlements of snow elves. Southern Chain * There are no known settlements of snow elves. Yedria * The Narshe Tundra is rumored to have a few tribes of snow elves who travel and live off the land. The general yedrian population is unsure how many truly do reside in the tundra. In yedria they are known as Boreas’ guardians and are said to only allow priests or those who seek the “deities” aid to approach the Altar to Boreas. Snow Elf Traits * Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. * Elf Weapon Training. You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. * Cold Resistance. You have resistance to cold damage, and you can tolerate temperatures to -45°C/-49°F so long as you are properly dressed. * Mask of the Ice. You can attempt to hide even when you are only lightly obscured by Ice, Snow, or other natural phenomena. You also suffer no penalties while tracking in such conditions. Original stub credit to former user Madfishmonger and Travisthered for their contributions and ideas.Category:Subrace